Hockey sweethearts
by RubuenReject
Summary: Logan is in love with a helmeted hunk and goes for what here really wants switches Points Of View sorry if it gets confusing enjoy rated M for later chapters maybe better safe then sorry
1. Chapter 1

Logan's POV: I knew i was in love from the first moment we bumped in the hallway, but how could i tell Carlos i wanted to be his boyfriend? "Logan?" the familiar voice rang as he knocked on the door. "Come in, Carlos." My voice cracked as i sat up in my bed. He giggled and i realized it was because i was blushing hardcore. "Was i interrupting something?" Carlos asked with his beautiful smile still shining. "Nah, I was just waking up from a nap." Lying to him just made me blush more. "Umm, listen Logan, I wanna ask you something." I smiled as he started to blush as well. "Do you want to... go hang by the pool with James and Kendall?" As he turned away i could hear him talking to himself "Stupid, just ask him the worst he could say is no..." His voice trailed off after a few seconds and I heard the door shut.

Carlos' POV: What was I thinking I almost asked one of my best friends out, and i don't even know if he's into guys, i mean he hasn't even showed interest in anyone since Camille left for Seattle. What did he ever see in her she beat him up regularly and she was so mentally abusive. "Carlos, wait up!" Logan's voice was like golden threads of harmony flowing from his perfectly shaped lips. I shook the image of his lips from my head not realizing i had stopped dead in my tracks. "Hey, Logan." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder which made me blush. "So, Carlos, do u want to do something this weekend, you know just the two of us?" he said his cheeks starting to turn bright red. It took all i had just to nod, Logan giggled and continued on his way to the pool. I stood there continuing to nod like an idiot till Logan was completely out of sight and then i started dancing like a maniac.

Logan's POV: Carlos didn't realize i was watching when he started dancing. Gosh was that boy cute. So, Carlos did like me, maybe this was turning out to be my week. i smiled and got into the elevator and as soon as the doors shut i started dancing as well. When the elevator reached the bottom floor i was still dancing but immediately stopped when i noticed Kendall, Jo, James, and Mercedes standing there. "Uhhhhhh, hey guys." I barely managed to get out. Kendall laughed and said "Hey, dancey pants, what's got your good mood through the roof?" I just laughed "Can't a guy just dance for no reason these days? what is wrong with the world these days?" I pushed past them and quickly made my way out side.

Logan's POV: When I got to the pool all i could do was laugh until the voice chimed through the air. "Hey Short stack." I slowly turned to see the face of the Satan women herself "Camille, uh what are you doing here i thought you were in Seattle for a movie." she laughed and flipped her hair "Well Logie-poo I just had to come back I missed my boyfriend way to much." She punched my arm nearly knocking me over. "Before you left you said you never wanted to see my nasty, ugly face again, well Camille I've moved on you moved to Seattle. So bye." I could her scream as she knocked one of the kids from the palmwoods into the pool. Man it felt good to tell her off. Just as i was sitting down Carlos sat in the chair next to me "Hello Gorgeous." i giggled and nearly melted at the sight of his smile.

Carlos' POV: Logan was as cute as a button when he blushed which he seemed to do a lot when I talked to him. "Hey Carlos." His voice practically when up an octave. I giggled. "Nice day isn't it?" He nearly fainted. "Getting better every second!" he smiled. I laid back in the deck chair and stared at the clouds and pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a magnificent dream. I looked over at Logan he glowed with a new found confidence. "You, uh Helmet kid!" Camille said "Come here!" I got up walked to her. "What?" i gave her a rude look. "Who is my Logan going out with?" She asked angrily. "First off he isn't your Logan. Second why should I tell you. Third no one likes you go back to Seattle." I walked away before she had time to reply. Where did my new confidence come from wow my day has absolutely gone from great to Fantastic the only thing that make my day any better would be a kiss from Logan.

Logan's POV: It was such a great sight to see Camille leave the Palmwoods now the only thing that could make my day get even better was a kiss from a certain helmeted hunk. "So, Carlos, what do you wanna do fro our date this weekend?" I asked and smiled. "Anything as long as I'm with you it's going to be great." He blushed. my oh my was in heaven. He was the sweetest guy I have ever laid my eyes upon and the cutest.

*I know its short but its all i can write for now anyways comments would be nice.*


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos' POV: I was getting ready for mine and Logan's date. The word date just replayed over and over in my head. "Whoa Carlos, what are you getting all spiffed up for?" Kendall said as i finished styling my hair. I couldn't tell him that Logan and I were going on a date. "Just going to search for some cuties you know." He gave me a look disbelief and walked away. I walked out of my room and looked at Logan who looked even cuter than ever. "Hey." I managed to squeak. He looked at me and smiled. "Wow, Carlos you look amazing." I smiled and tried to reply "Wow, you look... wow." I blushed and he hugged me. "Shall we go?" I nodded and we walked out the door. "I had Roque Records send a limo." When Logan said that my heart could have jumped right out of my chest he pulled out all the stops.

Logan's POV: I could only smile as Carlos' eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. I opened the door for him and as he got in he giggled. "Do you like?" I asked him as i got into the limo as well. "Very much so Logan, this is great." He leaned in and gave a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks got red hot and i could tell he noticed. "You are so cute when you blush." Carlos' voice made me want to melt. The limo started and we headed towards the place i picked for Carlos' and I's first date, a moon lit dinner on the beach. My heart started beating as fast as it possibly could when Carlos took my hand and we interlaced our fingers.

Carlos' POV: I could see Logan's face get redder as we started walking along the beach. My jaw dropped when i saw the single table alone on the beach with a single lit candle. This boy has me madly in love with him and I think he knows. "Shall we sit?" Logan said pulling out one of the chairs for me. I blushed and sat down in the cushioned metal chair my face was hot from blushing. Logan smiled and sat across the table from me and he reach for my hand which I immediately placed in his. I could tell this would be the most romantic evening of my life.

Logan's POV: Carlos' hands were so warm it was like holding a heater and I liked it. "Are you hungry, Carlos?" I asked running my thumb over the top of his hand. He nodded "Starved, I haven't eaten all day." I smiled at him then turned and nodded to the man on my right and he walked away. "I hope you like dessert because that's all i wanted them to serve." Carlos' eyes lit up again. Of course Carlos likes dessert he eats only candy and sweets for days at a time. "You know i do,Logan." He blushed as he replied. I smiled when the man returned with two giant sundaes. Carlos' eyes were as big as saucers. I giggled "Your brown eyes looking amazing tonight." He blushed when i finished my statement.

Carlos' POV: I could tell Logan was doing everything he could not to blush but i could still catch glimpses of his face starting to turn red. "We should eat these before they melt." i winked at Logan which made him blush. Goal accomplished that exactly what i wanted to do before this date was over. We dug into those sundaes and we didn't talk until they were finished . I giggled when i saw Logan's mouth covered in chocolate syrup. "What?" He asked. I just got up and walked over to him and wiped the chocolate from his mouth and kissed his cheek. He blushed and giggled. I stood there for a few minutes just looking into his gorgeous brown eyes but then my instincts took over and kissed him, his lips still tasting of chocolate. We kissed for a while until we both stopped panting. "Wow Carlos your an amazing kisser." Logan said as he blushed. "That moment was exactly how i pictured it." I said as i grabbed his hand. "Do you want to do something again next weekend?" Logan asked as we started walking away from the table. "Of course, but i get to pick what we do." I said before kissing him again. We spent the rest of the walk and the whole ride home hand in hand both blushing like crazy.

Logan's POV: The walk to the apartment was like a movie i couldn't wait to write all about this in my journal. School would be starting soon and knew this would definitely be my year as long as had Carlos as my love. we kissed outside the apartment not noticing the door was opening.

*I'll stop there you guys are in suspense comments would be nice* 


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's POV: We stood there kissing then all of a sudden we heard a gasp. We both turned to see Kendall there with his mouth gaping open. "Well its about time you two got together, James and i have a had a bet going, so who asked who out?" Kendall seemed way to enthusiastic. "I asked Carlos" I said blushing." I said Kendall looked sad. "Thanks, Logan now I'm out of $50. Hey James, you were right." Kendall walked out of the doorway. I looked at Carlos and we both giggled and walked in. "Oh, Yeah." James yelled taking the money from Kendall's hand. "You have made two boys happy tonight." Carlos said as he winked. I smiled "I guess so." I said and started laughing.

Carlos' POV: I poked Logan's side and kissed his cheek. "You have made this most absolute greatest night of my life." I smiled as he blushed. "Well I'm glad, this was the most amazing night of my life." Logan said as he leaned in to kiss me which i puckered my lips and readily took his kiss. "Your lips are sweet." I told him. He blushed and smiled. I pulled Logan into my room and we sat on my bed. I pulled a marker from my night stand and wrote 'I love you' on his hand. He smiled "I love you, too Gorgeous." I couldn't help but smile when those words came out of his mouth. I was truly, madly, deeply in love with this boy and i liked it.

Logan's POV: It was about half past two A.M. when i left Carlos' room. I rubbed the words Carlos had wrote on my hand. I could hardly contain myself from jumping, but I quickly got to my room and changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Tomorrow would hold so many great things. The next morning I woke up and all i could do was smile i walked into the living room where Carlos was sitting on the couch yawning. I sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and put his arm around me. "How did you sleep?" He asked and smiled. "Amazing and you?" I asked and laid my head on his shoulder. "Fantastic." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back until we heard loud banging on the door.

Carlos' POV: The banging on the door continued and we heard Camille scream "Open this door you faggots, you queer ass holes." Her screams got indistinct as the banging got louder. I got up and opened the door Camille entered and pushed me to the floor. "Leave him alone, Camille." Logan screamed coming to my rescue. "Oh, sticking up for this little piece of shit huh Logie?" Camille said nudging me with her foot. "Get out of here, Camille!" Logan's eyes were full of fury. "Camille!" Kendall's mom came rushing into the room. "You got lucky this time fairy boy, but you wait till i catch you by yourself." Camille left the apartment in a hurry. "Are you alright, Carlos?" Logan asked the fury leaving his eyes them now filling with worry. "I'm fine, Babe." i replied getting up from the floor.

Logan's POV: Camille was lucky she didn't hurt Carlos if she did I would've lost it. I spent the night in Carlos' bed hugging him all through the night. I finally fell asleep in his arms. I woke up and he was gone i started to panic. i stumbled out of the bed and ran out of the room. I was relieved to see him rummaging through the fridge. "You scared me, Carlos." I said nearly crying. He walked over to me and placed his arms around me "I'm sorry I figured you would still be sleeping if my stomach rumbles didn't wake you nothing would." he said before kissed me. We left the kitchen and went back to his bed. I practically glued myself to him. "You don't have to worry, Logan I'm not going anywhere this time." he smiled and put his arms around me. I was still worried that something might happen and i couldn't go back to sleep until i heard Carlos snoring away. I kissed his forehead and then drifted to sleep.

Carlos' POV: I could tell over the next few days that Logan was doing everything he could to protect me. "Logan, calm down you don't have to worry if Camille comes after you guys Mercedes and I will take her down." Jo said putting her hand on Logan's shoulder. "It's just that i don't want anything bad to happen to Carlos, I don't what i would do if something bad happened to him." Logan said firmly grasping my hand. I gave him a reassuring look before i kissed him. "Palmswood security has her picture they won't let her anywhere near us." I said. Logan still looked worried. "But school starts soon and there is no way i can have you protected the whole time." Logan's eyes filled with tears. I gave him the biggest hug i could without breaking him. "Everything will be fine, Logan don't worry." 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning M rated chapter

Carlos' POV: Kendall and i switched bed rooms so that Logan would feel safer with me in the room with him. I could hear Logan tossing and turning. "Stay away, I'll kill you." Logan said loudly in his sleep. I softly woke him. "What's wrong babe?" i said caressing his cheek. "I was dreaming that Camille was taking you away and I couldn't help you." His voice was filled with sadness. I kissed him and crawled into the bed with him. "Tomorrow, we will move the beds together, okay? Cause sleeping in this twin size isn't all that comfortable." Logan giggled and nuzzled my neck. I rubbed his back till I was sure he was asleep and i kissed his forehead and drifted to sleep.

Logan's POV: School started today and I didn't want to leave Carlos' side curse me for being so smart. "Logan you're holding my hand way to tight i can't feel my fingers." Carlos said tapping my shoulder. "I'm sorry Carlos. It's just I'm worried." I said slightly letting go of his hand. "Jo is in all my classes and I mad sure we had lunch together." He said rubbing my arm. I smiled a little and kissed him but i still felt that something bad was going to happen. When the car pulled up in front of the school I was the first out still holding Carlos' hand i walked him to his first class and said hi to Jo. "If anything goes bad text me. I'll be here as quick as I can, Okay Jo?" I said before kissing Carlos on the cheek and leaving. As we were almost to my class i felt my phone vibrate i looked at the message and it read "Evrything gud here, txt u if things go bad. Jo." her spelling was horrid but at least i knew he was safe for now.

Carlos' POV: It was half way through first period when Camille burst into the room. "Got you now Faggot." She said moving quickly towards my desk as she pushed my books to the floor Jo pushed her "You need to leave Camiile." Jo said before pulling out her phone. I could tell she was texting Logan by how fast she was trying to text. It wasn't but maybe 5 seconds before Logan burst into the room. "I told you to stay away from him, Camille." Logan said his voice filled with both worry and anger. "And what are you going to do about it." Camille said while turning to give me the death stare. Before Logan could answer Jo was already getting physical pushing Camille from the room. I pulled my phone out and dialed 9-1-1. As Jo and Camille left the room we heard sirens blare.

Logan's POV: Mercedes told the police what had happened and how Camille had threatened both mine and Carlos' lives. "Well since you were protecting your friends i really can't do anything about that but, we are going to take this other young lady in for questioning." He finished his statement as the other cop put Camille into the backseat of the squad car. "If she does go to jail, what if she gets out on bail and comes after us." Carlos asked hugging me tight. "A hate crime is a serious offense, I don't think bail is an option for her." As the policeman got into the car and drove off i felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I immediately turned around and kissed Carlos with as much passion as i could put into one kiss. The principal interrupted. "You two have had a very eventful day, How about you two go home for the rest of the day." I somehow didn't want to it wasn't like me to leave school unless i was seriously ill, but i knew i could spend the rest of today with Carlos in peace. We both nodded and he called Kendall's mom.

Carlos' POV: When Logan and I got home we went straight to our room. "Let's push the beds together." I said smiling at my handsome boyfriend. He smiled and i couldn't help but laugh at him trying to move the bed by himself. "Help." He said meekly. I hugged him and helped him move one bed, then we moved the other so that they seemed like on big bed. I smiled as Logan sprawled himself over both mattresses. "Lay with me silly." He said with a smile. "I would if there was room Logie." I said nudging his legs. He moved and i laid beside him. I was immediately engulfed by hugs and passionate kisses. I stopped him before he wore himself out. "We have all day, babe." I said kissing his forehead. Kendall's mom knocked on our door. "Boys, I have to got out for about three hours will you two be alright?" She stood there for a few minutes waiting for our reply. "Yes, Mrs. Knight." Logan said as if the words couldn't leave his mouth fast enough. We heard the apartment door shut and I winked at Logan. I kissed him and felt his tongue press against my lips. I parted my lips and our tongues went into battle for dominance, His eventually winning he straddled me and i could feel him getting hard through his jeans.

Logan's POV: I don't know what came over me it was like my sex drive was in overdrive. I could feel Carlos getting hard under me as i pulled off his shirt. I tried not to drool as i ran my hand down his firm stomach. I undid his pants slowly I felt him pulling my zipper down. I got off the bed and pulled his jeans off revealing his hard member through his boxers. I dropped my pants and straddled Carlos again kissing him and rubbing his hard cock. He moaned against my lips I slowly tugged on the waistband of his boxers before pulling them off. I sat there staring at his fully hard cock before i grasped it and started stroking. He softly moaned time and time again before he stopped me and undressed me the rest of the way. We laid back down on the bed this time he straddled me. I felt him guiding my member to something i nearly blew when i felt the warmness from inside him. He moaned as i felt him drip pre-cum onto my stomach. I grasped his cock as he started bouncing on my cock. "Logan." He moaned my name to the rhythm of him bouncing. In a moment of pure ecstasy we both released in an explosion of pleasure. 


	5. Chapter 5

*Back to pg*

Carlos' POV: After we both had showered and gotten dressed we laid there in complete silence until we both fell asleep in each others arms. I started dreaming."Carlos." Logan's voice echoed. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. I turned to find us alone in a huge ballroom us both in tuxes. "Care to dance my fine gentleman?" Logan's voice made me blush. I took his and and away we danced for what seemed like forever. I was woken by Logan kissing my forehead. "What time is it?" i whispered. "A little after three." he said in a hushed tone. I smiled and hugged him as tight as i could. "Marry me?" I said pulling an old fifty cent machine ring from my bedside table. I could see the tears well up in eyes. "Of course, Lolo." He said making me blush. My first pet name.

Logan's POV: Lolo? What was I thinking? It's like something u would name your puppy. Carlos' eyes seemed to light up every time i called him that though. Perhaps I didn't do so bad, and now i have the most amazing 'husband' in all of America. "I love you, Logie." he said kissing me. "I love you to, Lolo." i said getting out of bed. I grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him with me to the living room. "Why are we in here?" he asked as we sat on the couch. "Remember on our first date i told your eyes look amazing in the moonlight?" I said holding his hand close to my heart. He blushed and nodded. "Well, The moon shines so much brighter in here then in our room." i said pulling out my phone. I kissed him and smiled. "Your so silly, Logie." his smile was wide. " I just want to look into your eyes for a few more minutes, Lolo." He blushed and I couldn't help but smile.

Carlos' POV: I could feel my eyelids getting heavier the longer we sat in the living room. "Just one more minute, Lolo." Logan said pressing my hand to his chest so i could feel his heartbeat. I yawned and we went back to our room. Thank goodness there was no school tomorrow or should i say today. I was so tired i could barely stay awake long enough for Logan to cuddle up close to me. As soon as i felt his warm body press against mine i was out. I softly heard Logan giggle before i was completely asleep. Back to such wonderful dreams of my 'husband ' and I.

Carlos' POV: I heard the alarm clock go off with for barely a few seconds before Logan turned it off. Why he had it set on Saturday I'll never know. I looked around it the the dimly lit room before being kissed by Logan. "Good morning, Lolo." His smile had been glued to his face since last night. "Good morn..." My words were interrupted by him pressing his lips to mine. I giggled and laid back down. I Wrapped my arms around him. He was warmer than usual today. "Logie, are you feeling alright? You're burning up." I put my hand to his forehead. "I'm fine, Lolo." He said closing his eyes and moving closer to me. I was worried but Logan was a big boy he could take care of himself. I kissed him before we both settled back to bed.

Logan's POV: I was getting sick but i checked my symptoms online before the alarm clock went off. It was nothing serious enough that bed rest and fluids couldn't take care of. It was about eleven thirty when Carlos finally decided he had slept long enough. "How you feeling, Logie?" He knew i was sick and it worried him you could hear it in his voice. "Better." i said which wasn't exactly a lie. He gave me a stern look before going to the kitchen. I sighed as he reentered the room with a glass of orange juice. I smiled "You don't have to atke care of me, Lolo." he smiled and handed me the orange juice. "I know but i want to, it's my duty as your husband. Now drink." He said pointing to the glass. I quickly drank it before he kissed me. "GO back to sleep, Logie I'll be right in the other room if you need me.

Carlos' POV: Taking care of Logan made me feel great, but I was more worried about how it made him feel. It was quiet for a while before i heard the shower start. I opened our bedroom door to check and see if it was him. It was, I told him to rest. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Logan, I told you to rest." I said waiting for his reply. "I know, Lolo but i just felt icky." I sighed and waited him for him on the bed. It must have been about ten minutes before he walked out of the bathroom wearing fresh pajamas. "I feel much better, Lolo." He said smiling and sitting on the bed. I put my hand to his forehead his fever was gone. "Good, Logie." I smiled and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed my chin.

*good place to stop for this chapter anyways.* 


	6. Chapter 6

Logan's POV: Time went by so slow after Camille was arrested it was like i actually had time to enjoy with Carlos. The weekend seemed days longer than it should have been. "Logie?" Carlos said those big brown eyes gazing at me. "Yes, Lolo?" I said holding his hand. "You were gazing off into space, what's wrong?" I loved the way he could almost read my mind. "It's nothing I was just thinking about how much time we have been spending together." His eyes got a little sad. "And I've loved every minute of it. I love the way you kiss me when I'm feeling down. I love the way you take care of me when I'm sick. But most of all I love the way you love me." His eyes lit up and i pulled him into a hug.

Carlos' POV: School days what a drag. I walked through the hallway to my a change of pace it seemed like everyone was happy that Logan and I were together. Since i had gotten to school six girls congratulated me on landed a guy like Logan. "Hey, Cutie." Logan said propping himself up against the locker beside mine. "Hey, baby." I said smiling and rubbing his tummy. "Care if i carried your books?" He said looking at me with those big brown eyes. "Logan, you no good and well that a free period involves no books." I said kissing him. He giggled "I know just thought I'd ask." I put my hand in his and we walked to his classroom. I convinced him to sit next to the door.

Logan's POV: The lunch bell rang and Carlos and I were the first out of class. "Told you sitting next to the door was a good idea." Carlos said poking my side. As we went through the line we spotted Kendall and James. "Hey, Cargan." I gave Kendall a questionable look. "I combined your names, because you guys are basically connected at the hip now, look you even share a tray at lunch." We both giggled and nudged each other. "It's cause this one refused to eat unless it was off my plate." Carlos said poking my side. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Okay well, I'll save you guys a spot." Kendall said before leaving the small serving area.

Carlos' POV: We sat down in the booth with Kendall and Jo. James had a different lunch poor him. Logan picked at the grease drenched french fries and the dry tuna sandwich. "Are we supposed to eat this or kill each other with it?" Logan said smiling. "Silly, drink the water at least we know it's safe." I said putting my arm around Logan. "You guys are, like so super cute together." Jo said putting a forkful of salad into her mouth. Kendall snickered and pushed her mouth closed. "Chewing with your mouth open again there, Jo." She covered her mouth and mouth and mumbled something that neither me, Logan, or Kendall understood so we all just smiled and nodded.

Logan's POV: I smiled when Carlos passed me a note after we left the lunch. "I'll see you after this class, I love you." He said kissing me. "I love you too." I said blushing. He took off in a hurry down the hall. This class seemed to drag on for ever. When the last fifteen of class came the teacher said we could do whatever. I opened the note finding a drawing of Carlos and I kissing inside gigantic heart. Carlos was a man of many talents and I loved every single one. The bell rang and I was the first out the door only to be grabbed and pulled into a kiss. "My teacher let me leave class early." I smiled because the hall pass sticking out of his pocket said different. "Oh yeah?" I said pulling the hall pass out of his jeans pocket. "Okay, so I skipped the last five minutes of class." I smiled and shook my head.

Carlos' POV: "Your, so bad." Logan said poking me. "I know, and that tickles." I said giggling. He started tickling me and i started to laugh uncontrollably. I kissed him to get him to stop. "Oh, lord PDA much?" Kendall said. "Like you don't show affection to Jo." I said holding Logan. He shrugged "You got me there." I Laughed. MY backpack must have weighed at least twenty-five pounds. I looked at it and sighed. "Don't worry I'll help you with it." Logan said kissing my cheek. "Thanks babe." I smiled as we layed down on our bed and started working on my homework.

*Awwww how sweet this chapter is. Should Carlos skip class more often?* 


	7. Chapter 7

Warning another M rated chapter

Logan's POV: I could see the Carlos struggling with what i was trying to explain. "Why dont i just give you the answers?" I said rubbing his back. "No, because I won't learn it and then I'll flunk the test, I think I'm finally getting it though." He smiled and wrote down a couple of things. I was shocked "That's right, Lolo." I smiled. "Well, I had a great teacher." He kissed me and went back to concentrating on the homework. I checked the clock half past six. Four hours of homework. "Finally done." Carlos said closing the text book. "I need food!" he said acting as if he was going to die. "Well, come on then." I walked towards the door. He quickly got up and followed me. "Just in time, boys." Kendall's mom said pulling some pasta off the stove. "Smells delicious, Mrs. Knight." Carlos said as sat down at the table. I giggled and sat down beside him.

Carlos' POV: I must have ate three plates of pasta before Logan was done with his first. "slow down, Lolo your going to get sick" Logan said lifting his fork to his mouth. I smiled "If i was sick you would take care of me." He smiled. "Of course, babe." He wiped sauce from my face. "Okay, guys enough flirting I'm trying to eat." James said staring at himself in a spoon. "Eat what your reflection?" Kendall said sarcastically. "Do you want me tell everyone including Jo what you asked me the other night?" James said giving Kendall and evil glare. Kendall shut up fast and he spent the rest of dinner silent. "I want to know what he asked." I asked full of curiosity. "No! You don't." Kendall said shooting me the death glare. I smiled "Oh yes I do." James went to talk but Kendall covered his mouth.

Logan's POV: We all wanted to know so after dinner we all went to mine and Carlos' room to play cards. "Okay Kendall spill." I said dealing out the cards. "I asked James if he ever thought about dating guys." All our mouths dropped except James'. "Want to know what I told him?" Carlos' and I both nodded. "I told him i did but never had the guts to ask a guy out." Kendall's phone went off. He read the text and then mumbled indistinctly under his breath. "Something wrong Kendall?" James asked trying to figure out what Kendall was saying. "Jo broke up with me, she said she couldn't stand dating a guy that corrects her on everything, even though I don't just on things that are rude." James got his thinky face on. "So, Kendall now that you're single do you maybe wanna go out sometime?" We all gasped.

Carlos' POV: Kendall just smiled before kissing James on the cheek. "is that a yes?" James asked looking confused at Kendall. "Of course Mr. Pretty-boy." Kendall said grabbing James' hand. "Hey that's Mister Doctor Pretty-boy to you." James said pushing Kendall over. "Oh really, where did you get your doctorate?" Kendall asked sticking tongue out. James just smiled. So how about that James and Kendall getting together? what with would Mrs. Knight say. "What would your mom say about this Kendall?" I asked trying not to be a downer. "Well, I've told her I have had feelings for a guy before and she always tells me as long as I'm happy then there is nothing wrong with it." Kendall put his hand in James' "And I'm very happy right now." James smiled and kissed Kendall on the cheek. "Well it's getting late you guys I think Carlos and I are going to go to bed." Logan said yawning. "James let's hit the hay." Kendall said pulling James off the bed and through the doorway.

Logan's POV: I picked up the cards and put them on the bedside table before pulling the covers up. "Are you really going to bed?" Carlos asked putting his hand on my hip. "Well its after midnight and we have school tomor..." My words cut off by his lips. That kiss so full of passion what was my sexy latin husband up to? His hand rubbing down my stomach getting closer and closer to my now erect appendage. "Logie, I'm not tired at all." Carlos said pushing his under the waistband of my pajama bottoms. "I'm suddenly not tired now either." I kissed him and rubbed his ass through the thin fabric of his boxers. He pushed his hardened dick against mine as he pulled off my pajama pants and tossed them to the floor. I lifted his shirt and tossed it to the floor. My mind went to a blur and before i knew it we were both naked and i was straddling him.

Carols' POV: "It's your turn." I said winking at Logan. I rolled us over so that he was on the bed. He wrapped his pale legs around my waist and leaned up to kiss me. we kissed for a while. He smiled "I'm ready for you." he said laying back down on the bed. I slowly pushed my erection into his tight pucker. he let out a small moan and nodded for me to continue. I slowly started thrusting getting faster as Logan moaned my name and bit his lip.I reach down and grabbed his hard meat and stating pumping it. He moaned more and after thrusting about as fast as i could we both released. I leaned down over him and kissed him softly. "We are all sticky Lolo." Logan said. "then let's shower." I said pulling out of him and pulling him towards the bathroom.  



	8. Chapter 8

update

Sorry guys i can't update the story anytime soon ive so much school work and stuff. An i have severe writer's block and if doesn't end soon i will have to force myself to write and then it will be all crappy so I'm just gonna leave for a while then come back and try again later 


End file.
